


It's All Black & White

by RangersinDanger



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Corrupted Dino Gem, Dino Rangers, Dysfunctional Family, Evil White Ranger, Friendship, Gen, High School, Mentor Tommy Oliver, Protégé Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Reefside, Reefside High, Team Bonding, Tommy's Back in Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangersinDanger/pseuds/RangersinDanger
Summary: How hopeless it must feel to watch someone slip away; to reach out your hand, but they refuse to take it.Trent was fading away to the evil within, and Tommy felt powerless to stop it. But if it was any consolation to Jason, he would never give up trying to reach him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. Tommy Oliver rewound the footage and watched through it again for what must’ve been the thousandth time that morning. “Just who is this White Ranger? And what has happened to make him like this? Did he choose a life of evil, or is he just a helpless victim, enslaved against his will?” 

Hayley sighed. “I know you want to see the good in him, Tommy. But you may be looking for something that simply isn’t there. This isn’t the first time a Ranger has abused their powers for evil. I know you probably see him as one of your own kids, just like Conner, Ethan, and Kira, but there’s a good chance he’s nothing like them at heart.” 

“Then why would the gem bond to him if he didn’t possess a quality that was worthy of the cause? Dino gems don’t make mistakes, Hayley. They see past the imperfections and look to our core. There has to be something redeemable about him. Someone we can break through to, convince them to use their powers for good.” 

“If you say so, Tommy. I believe you. I just worry about you, that’s all. You’re selfless to a fault. And there may be a day you risk everything to save someone who doesn’t want to be saved. And I just don’t want to see you hurt. Whether that be physical repercussions or the emotional kind.”

“I appreciate your concern, Hayley, I really do. And you know your insight is always welcome. It’s nice to have someone to bounce my thoughts off of, make sure I’m not getting wrapped up in something that doesn’t deserve my time. But you also know me well enough to know that if there is even a sliver of a chance the White Ranger is acting against his will, I have to find a way to free him. If my friends had given up on me all those years ago, I wouldn’t be where I am today. I’d be dead. Or… worse. And I can’t let history repeat itself right in front of my eyes. If it turns out what I find is a boy acting of his own will… then I guess we’ll have no choice but to bring an end to his short reign as a Power Ranger. For now, however, I’ll have to give him the benefit of the doubt. He’s too young to be that evil.” 

_ Evil has no age,  _ Hayley thought, but she kept it to herself. “Okay,” she said with a thin smile. “Just promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

Tommy nodded, “Always do!”, and rolled up his sleeve to access his dino gem bracelet and contact the other Rangers. “Hey, guys, once you’re done with school today, stop by the lab. We have some things to discuss.” 

Once he had a confirmation from each of them and a groan from Conner, who had soccer practice after school, Tommy sat back in his chair and rewound the footage once more, looking for even the smallest sign that the boy beneath the suit needed their help as much as they needed his. 


	2. Chapter 2

The trio arrived tardy, as usual, and tossed their bags aside at the bottom of the stairs, Ethan and Conner bickering the entire way down about whether or not motion control video games were the “sports of the future,” as Ethan liked to put it.

Dr. Oliver spun his chair around to face them, his stern expression softened only by the warmth in his eyes as he regarded the three kids who had given up their lives to protect the world from Mesogog’s evil forces. “You’re late.” 

Kira’s arms were crossed, and she didn’t look very happy. “I know. Try convincing the debate team over here to shut up and walk faster.” 

“We’re having a very important conversation,” Ethan let her know. “Video games could very well be the sports of the future if this new motion technology takes off. How exciting is that?”

“Not exciting at all,” Conner said just to annoy him, playfully shoving him aside as he walked past. “If you don’t mind,” he said, picking up his ball and bouncing it on one knee, “I’ll stick to real soccer with a ball, a crowd, and an opposing team to show up.”   
  
“Whatever,” Ethan said, rolling his eyes.

Tommy watched them banter, partly amused, but then what he’d wanted to ask them weighed heavily on his mind. “You guys done?”

“I don’t know about those two, but I am,” Kira promised. 

Ethan had given up on trying to educate Conner on the many practical uses of video game technology. “Yeah, Dr. O, lay it on us.”

“I’m trying to find out everything I can about this White Ranger. And you three have fought him in hand-to-hand combat more times than I can count, so if anyone knows a thing about him, it’d be you three.”

“Oh, good,” Conner said, still messing around with the ball at his feet. “You’re trying to find his weak spot so we can put an end to him once and for all. Very diabolical. I like it.” 

Tommy shifted in his seat. “Well, not exactly—"

“What do we know about him other than that he’s a pen-wielding jerk who won’t stop til he sees us destroyed?” Conner’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Well, he’s a dude, right? Because of the deep voice," Ethan guessed. "Well, there you have it, Dr. O. We’re as clueless to his identity as you are.” 

“Come on, guys, _think._ This is more important than you can possibly imagine. Any small detail, no matter how insignificant it seems, could be a game changer.”

“Well, if you put it that way…” Ethan trailed off in thought. ”Uh… he really seems to have a problem with Conner above all of us.” They all looked to him, and Conner ultimately nodded. 

Then Kira spoke up. “In one of our battles, he could have killed me, but he didn’t,” she said quietly. 

This peaked Tommy’s interest above everything else he’d heard. ”Really?” 

“Yeah, what was that about?” Conner asked. 

Kira shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

“Maybe he likes you,” Ethan joked, gaining him nothing but a punch to the arm.

“Hmm. That’s very curious, indeed. Anything else?” 

Now more serious than before, the three teens pondered it a while before shaking their heads and coming up with nothing. “I think that’s everything.”

“Well,” Conner said slowly, unsure of where he was taking this but feeling like it was too important to be left out, “We’ve faced Zeltrax, Elsa, and all the monsters they’ve thrown at us. And if there’s one thing we know about them, it’s that they’re pure evil. But… the White Ranger is… different. If he was pure evil, he would have finished us all off when he had us weak and vulnerable. But he didn’t. Mesogog won’t stop until we’re dead. But the White Ranger seems more interested in the fight. Almost like he enjoys the conflict. And as soon as he’s won, he gets bored, and he spares our lives so we can come back and fight him again. It’s almost like we’re the only ones who can match his power, and he doesn’t want to get rid of us because then there would be no one left for him to fight.” Conner realized he’d been talking a long time and everyone was looking at him. “Sorry. I went on a bit of a rant there.” 

“No, don’t be sorry,” Tommy reassured him. “Every little detail you shared with me has helped more than you know. Thank you guys for coming. Now go finish your schoolwork, and Conner—get to practice before you miss it.” 

“Really?” Conner’s face instantly brightened up. “Thanks, Dr. O, you’re the best!”

Ethan was next to grab his stuff and head for Hayley’s Cyberspace to scribble down some answers to his homework in between gaming sessions. 

Kira lingered behind. She had something on her mind. “Do you really think we’ll ever convince the White Ranger to join our cause?”

“It’s too early to know,” Tommy said honestly, “But I’m not going to give up on him, that’s for sure. Everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone.” 

Kira let this sink in and nodded, understanding why he felt that way. Usually, she’d take Conner and Ethan’s side and try to write the White Ranger off in their story, but she still felt haunted by the memory of him crouching over her, ready to deal the final blow but holding back, like it pained him to know that she was the one he was fighting… and _hurting._

“There’s not a single life on earth that isn’t redeemable with the right help and direction.” 

“Maybe you’re right,” Kira said with a sigh. She swung her bag over her shoulder and placed one boot on the bottom stair. “Well, I’ll see you later, Dr. O.” 

“Take care, Kira. And thanks again for sharing that with me.” 

She smiled, but it didn’t last. “It’s no problem. You too.”

When Tommy found himself alone once more, he turned back to his computer and drummed his fingers on the desk thoughtfully. “It’s got to be someone they know. And I can already see how betrayed they’ll feel when he reveals himself to be someone they loved and trusted a day too long.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Something was off about Trent. Friday, he was fine. Monday, he looked like he’d been through hell and somehow lived to tell the story. His face was a sickly shade of pale, and the dark rings under his eyes told of one restless night after another. On top of that, he was disengaged in class and didn’t answer when spoken to, as if his body was there but his mind was somewhere else.

Something was wrong. Tommy just hoped Trent’s father wasn’t being too hard on him. Anton was a good man at heart, but like any dad, he had his ways. When he made up his mind about something, he wouldn’t stop until he’d seen it through. And although that quality had served him well in his career as a scientist, it wouldn’t serve him well as a parent. 

Out of all his students, Tommy most admired Trent. He liked the gentle way about the boy and how much time he spent trying to balance his responsibilities and still have enough time left over to let his creativity spill over the pages of his sketchbook. 

Anton had never before mentioned having a son. And now that he knew, Tommy felt like an uncle to Trent and knew he had a lot of time to make up for. Maybe once he got to know him a little better, he’d feel more comfortable opening up to him about what exactly was bothering him enough to warrant missing a weekend’s worth of shuteye.

After finishing a passionate lecture on genetics, Tommy discreetly asked Trent to hang back once class let out. Trent complied, but he wasn’t thrilled about it. He was antsy, like he knew he had somewhere to be and soon. “What do you want?” 

Tommy was a firm believer in not altering your own behavior just because someone else had changed theirs, so he smiled and perched on the edge of his desk, trying to invite Trent to relax while he was there. “This is in no means school-related. I just wanted to check in with you and make sure everything was okay at home. You look a little preoccupied these days.”

Trent shrugged and said nothing. He couldn’t meet the doctor’s eyes. 

Tommy waited a bit, gave him some time to open up, but Trent didn’t have much to say and certainly didn’t share anything willingly. Tommy took note of how his demeanor felt colder lately and how much more irritable he was, almost like his personality had switched overnight. 

Dr. Oliver could feel he was getting nowhere with Trent, so he let him go with the friendly gesture, “You can always talk to me if you need anything.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Tommy tried one last time to reach out to Trent. “Your father and I are old friends. If you're having any trouble with him, tell me. I can talk to him.”

“I know. Same goes for you.” Before Tommy could answer, Trent had swung his backpack over his shoulder and slipped out into the hall.

 _Same goes for me?_ Tommy thought that one over a long time but never did put two and two together.


	4. Chapter 4

Trent’s mood made no improvements over the next few days. Either the situation at home wasn’t getting any better or something had happened to make him this way. The longer they left it, the further down he would fall. 

Tommy decided to stop by the Cyber Cafe after a busy work day to share his concerns with Hayley. 

Hayley was swamped with work as kids came in to eat, chat, and neglect their homework. But even she could find time to spare to lend Tommy an ear when he needed it. “Trent? I haven’t seen him. He hasn’t been spending as much time here as he used to. Cyberspace used to be his second home. I had to force him to take some time off work because he was too preoccupied to focus on the job. Kept forgetting orders and breaking dishes. I love Trent, but that was a little much.”

“I see,” Tommy said. Hayley’s insight only proved that Trent’s attitude and behavior had changed and in a short time, though he still had no reason as to why. _Unless…_ Tommy shook his head. There was no way. It would be too cruel for history to repeat itself right in front of him. Even if it was true, he didn’t want to believe it. “Anything else?”

“I’m not sure…” Hayley did a little soul-searching before she came up with an answer. ”I think his dad’s been giving him a hard time. He wants him to be more practical, but it’s just not in Trent’s nature. He’s a creative soul. If anything’s bothering him enough to warrant that severe of an attitude change, I’d say it’s telling your son he can no longer take part in what he loves doing. He spends a lot of time here letting his imagination loose because at home, someone’s always looking over his shoulder and criticizing his every move.” 

Tommy frowned. “That’s terrible.”

“I don’t like to put other people down, but I’m glad my parents were as supportive as they were when I gave up my MIT education to open this cafe. They just wanted me to be happy. Trent’s father is trying to mold him in his own image at the expense of his son’s happiness. My shoes are tough to fill some days, but I wouldn’t want to step in his.”

Tommy leaned into the counter, lost in thought. “This is very odd. The Anton I knew would never do such a thing. Now, he never was much of a family man. He always told us he was married to his work. But even then, I couldn’t see him trying to control his child to the point where he’s smothering them.” 

“If you say it’s out of character, then it’s out of character. I don’t especially like the guy after he tried to pull the rug out from under me and take over the cafe, but I know he’s your friend, and if anyone knows him, it’s you. So maybe you should have a talk with him about it. Trent looks like he could use someone in his corner right now.” 

“You’re right. I will the first chance I see him. For now, I’ll have to get going. I have some work waiting for me at home. Thanks, Hayley.”

“No problem! If you see Trent, tell him his job will be waiting for him whenever he’s ready to come back.” 

“Sure thing!”

. . .

A couple days passed without any incident, and the final bell brought about the end to another rather uneventful school day at Reefside High. Tommy was erasing what was left of a lecture on the Triassic Period when his keen ears picked up on a potential fight in the hall. One student was provoking another student into what would soon be a heated argument. Tommy peaked out the doorway, wondering if he should step in, and was astonished to find it was Trent who was egging on the quick-tempered athlete. The jock did nothing to retaliate because he was already on thin ice with Principal Randall, who had this strange way of popping up at all the wrong times, and had to be on his best behavior around her or face expulsion. Tommy soon found out, however, that it was too late to step in when one of the ”victim’s” buddies tripped Trent on his way past, sending his sketchbook flying and all his loose drawings scattering to the floor. Tommy rushed out to help him collect them. 

“I’ve got it,” Trent said quickly, but that didn’t deter Dr. Oliver. 

“I’ll help you.” A streak of red had bled through the back of a page, drawing Tommy’s interest, and he flipped it over to see a detailed illustration of the White Ranger standing over the Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers, bruised, bloodied, and defeated. Tommy felt a little dazed, but he bounced back quickly when he caught Trent staring at him. “The White Ranger, huh? Not much of a hero, if you ask me.” 

“I never said I only draw superheroes. Villains are just as fun to draw. There’s always so much more to them than meets the eye.” 

“You’re a very talented artist.”

“Yeah? Tell that to my dad. He won’t stop til the artist in me is dead.” Without another word, Trent had stuffed his sketchbook and a crumpled handful of drawings into his bag and was gone. 

Tommy walked back to his classroom to tidy up and studied the drawing in his hand a little more closely. Trent had never asked him to give it back. 

How very odd.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy tried getting in touch with Anton for the third time that week, but no one picked up, so he grabbed his briefcase and decided to stop by his former colleague’s house on the way home, talk to him about Trent and try to change his mind. 

Adults had this nasty habit of forgetting what it was like to be young. And that caused all sorts of pain for their children. Trent was no exception.

Dr. Oliver parked his car at the front gate and walked up the long driveway of the two-story stately home that had served as Anton’s residence in Reefside for as long as Tommy could remember.

Tommy rang the bell and stepped back to wait. A mildly distracted Trent answered the door, casting a couple nervous glances over his shoulder before speaking. “Dr. Oliver? Why are you here?”

Tommy reached into his briefcase and pulled out the drawing. “You left this earlier.” 

“Keep it,” Trent dismissed him. “Now if that’s all you need…” He moved to shut the door.

“Actually, that’s not why I’m here. I came to see your father.” 

“He’s not... here right now.” Trent’s tone was clipped, defensive to the point of bearing aggression. Just then, a mildly unkempt Anton appeared behind him, thoroughly startling him, to greet Dr. Oliver at the door. 

“Go inside, Trent. I’ll take it from here.” 

Trent hesitated and then begrudgingly did as he was told, retreating into a connecting room. 

Tommy appeared unfazed through it all — he’s always had a good poker face — but even he had to pretend that entire exchange wasn’t more than a little strange.  Through the small talk alone, he found Anton much colder than before, much like his son. It had been a while since they’d last worked together, however, so he tried not to think too much of it. When you shared the same space as someone for years, you were bound to grow close with them. But when that singular commonality was removed, sometimes the connection grew cold.

“So, Tommy, what brings you here?” 

“It’s about Trent. I was wondering if you had a moment to step out and discuss something important.” 

“Of course. I always have time for — ” Just as quickly as he had been to agree, his expression changed. Something shifted in his eyes, and he had soon stepped back into the house, creating distance between himself and Tommy. “I’m afraid not. I’m a very busy man. Whatever it is will have to wait. Trent can take care of himself.” 

“But — ” Tommy reached for the door and had it slammed in his face. He stood there briefly in shock, reflecting on what he’d said and if it had warranted that kind of reaction, but it hadn’t. The conversation started off so well. Then it took a nosedive for no apparent reason. Tommy just had to trust that whatever Trent was going through, he’d get through it, and that Anton knew what he was doing… even though it didn’t seem like it.

With a modest shrug, Tommy turned away from the door and walked dejectedly back to his car, briefcase in one hand, Trent’s disturbingly vivid illustration in the other. “You call me, then,” he said to no one but himself, “Whenever you can find the time.”

Trent watched his teacher leave through a gap in the curtains, his whole body tensing at a boisterous crash, followed by a curse and a yell, the sound echoing from somewhere deep inside the house, amplified by the rift that divided father and son. Trent wished he could do something to help. But he was as helpless as his dad.

He could already feel the warning signs as he cast an apprehensive glance down at his wrist. The bracelet was emitting its own heat, and the metal that made his arm feel warm and tingly would soon be searing hot. As if on cue, white light violently erupted from the stone, sucking every last ounce of humanity from Trent’s body as he slid down the wall and knew that he couldn’t even save himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy was still thinking about Trent as he arrived home and descended the stairs to the underground base. There he found the Ranger trio “licking their wounds,” sore and bruised after what looked to be another close call. He knew he’d have to put Trent on the back burner for now and deal with a much more pressing issue. 

“What happened to you guys?” Tommy asked as if he didn’t already know the answer. “Let me guess...” 

Conner was too cross to feign amusement. “Yep, the man in white. We just got our asses handed to us.” 

“And in record time,” Ethan added bitterly. 

Kira had nothing to add; she was too busy rubbing her sore arm and trying to bring some feeling back into it.

“I don’t think you should take him on alone anymore,” Tommy advised. “Next time, I’ll be coming with you.”

“Great!” Conner’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he picked and prodded at a tear in one of his favorite red shirts. “Four against one should do it.”

“Even then, it might not be a fair fight.” 

“Still no idea who he is,” Ethan confessed. “But we sure know how hard he kicks.” 

Tommy knew all too well what it was like to be the underdog in a fight. And it wasn't easy. He’d been there countless times before and still knew how damaging the thought that you just weren't good enough could be. “You won’t be saying that for long,” he promised.

“Which part?” Ethan quipped, earning a chuckle from Tommy.

“Good one.”

A silly grin crept up on Conner’s grubby face, still smeared in dust and dirt from a hands-on struggle. “You have a plan?” 

Tommy nodded. “We’ll meet the White Ranger on his own terms and stage a fight. He’ll win, like he always does. And that’s when we’ll have him.” 

“Let me get this straight,” Ethan said, once again taking on the role of the voice of reason. “You want us to go out there and get our asses kicked  _ again, _ all as part of your plan?” 

“That’s the idea. It’ll all be worth it, that I can promise you.” 

”I believe you,” Ethan groaned. “I just don’t know if all my ribs are as ready to buy your story.”

. . .

The fight went just as planned, only Tommy held back, and Trent went all out. After subduing Red, Yellow, and Blue with hand-to-hand combat and then a flight of arrows, the White Ranger served his Black Rival a jolting kick to the ribs in an explosion of electricity and sparks that sent him flying across the concrete, tossed aside like a ragdoll. One minute, Tommy was skidding across the pavement, the next he was gone. 

“No,” whispered Kira, Conner, and Ethan in joint shock.

“I sure hope that was part of his plan,” Ethan said just as softly, squaring up to fight for his life. 

The White Ranger laughed coldly, breathing in every subtle instance of pain and savoring it like his last meal. “Who’s next?”

The three remaining Dino Rangers fought with everything they had, barbs as sharp as their spikes and claws, but it wasn’t enough. Their enemy, in all his fiery white brilliance, was just a stroke away from destroying them… but yet, he hesitated. 

Could they dare say there was still a sliver of humanity left in the boy beneath the monster? Or did he waver because he’d grow bored if he killed off all the competition so early in the game? 

Whatever the reason, he spared their lives and disappeared with the menacing phrase, “Another day, Rangers.”

. . .

Although he’d hidden it well, the White Ranger’s hold over Trent was slipping by the second. He used the last of his energy in one final burst just to get out of there and away from the fight. He stumbled down side streets and alleyways, limping like an injured fox, searching for a place where he could morph in peace. 

Halfway down a narrow street between two brick buildings, he stopped and cautiously whipped around, bent over slightly at the waist with one hand pressed to his ribs. He sensed someone was there even though he couldn’t see them. “Show yourself!”

Tommy pressed his thumb and index finger to his bracelet and stepped out from the wall, phasing back into reality in human form once the invisibility cloak had been shed.

“Oh, it’s you,” the White Ranger said with a humorless laugh. “So this is how you fight. You wait in the shadows and strike when your enemy has no energy left to fight you. If that’s how it will be, then don’t waste any more time. Do what you must.”

“I’m not here to destroy you,” Tommy announced. “In fact, I’m here to do the complete opposite.”

“Reform me?” The White Ranger surmised without waiting for an answer.

“I want to help you, but I can’t do that if you keep running away.” 

“Running away? How dare you…” It seemed like his time was up. He groaned and fell to his knees, a vortex of white light erupting from within him. When the light faded with the smoke and the haze, lying on the ground in his place was no other than Anton Mercer’s son.

_ Trent. _

Dr. Oliver couldn’t believe his eyes. “It makes sense now, but... I never would have guessed.” 

Trent was the White Ranger. This just built upon his theory that whoever was behind the suit wasn’t acting upon his own will. And if that were the case, Tommy wouldn’t stop til he was freed from the evil that had corrupted his gem and tainted his heart.

“Dr. Oliver?” Trent asked weakly, struggling to sit up as exhausted as he was sharing his body with someone who craved one conflict after the next. The thirst for pain was never quenched. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to help you,” Tommy said, helping Trent up and supporting him when his knees didn’t want to. “You’re coming back with me to the lab.” 

Flashbacks of Mesogog’s lab and the coercive fusion of the bracelet to his wrist flashed through his mind in quick succession. “What? Why? I don’t want anyone’s help.” Trent said the words loosely, unsure how to convince Dr. Oliver he was okay when he clearly wasn’t. Tommy had been teaching a long time, in and outside the classroom, and no doubt had heard better lies from people a lot less capable. 

“I know your story now, Trent, and you can’t fight this alone. Come with me and we can beat this — together.”

“But it’s… it’s already too late for me.” Trent looked down, unable to meet Tommy’s gaze. “Mesogog said — ” 

“Forget about him. He only wants you to believe you’re finished. But you’re far from it. And I’m here to prove that to you until you can believe it yourself.”

“I don’t know why,” Trent said carefully, “but I trust you. And if you can’t help me, nobody can. But not today.” Before Tommy could see it coming, Trent had reached for his dino gem and stunned him with an electric shock, then activated his camouflage power, struggling out of the doctor’s weakening grip to fade into the background. 

Tommy fell to his knees and listened to Trent’s receding footsteps as he disappeared, pledging to the Heavens that this wasn’t over. “I’ll be back for you, Trent. I won’t give up. Maybe today isn’t the day, but I’ll be back to win you over another day. You can count on it.”


	7. Chapter 7

Once Tommy had caught himself, he contacted his teammates and told them to return to base, that he’d update them once he got there. Breaking the news that Trent was the enemy was going to be tough. It was hard to learn that someone you’d once called your friend had turned against you. He knew that better than anyone. Or else, he could certainly sympathize.

If they lost Trent completely, Tommy would never forgive himself. He was frustrated that he let his guard down just when Trent had started to come around. The boy had distracted him by telling him exactly what he wanted to hear and then with a little sleight of hand thrown in... Tommy hadn’t seen it coming.  Next time, he would be ready. 

Hayley greeted Tommy from behind one of the computers. She’d taken the day off from work to hang around and help them any way she saw fit. He appreciated her more than she’d likely ever know. She was the glimpse of sanity and reason he needed after a long day teaching Reefside’s reckless youth.

“Dr. O!” His students flocked around him, glad he’d come back to them unscathed but also curious to hear what he’d found out.

Tommy got right down to it. He wasn’t one to hold back unless he had good reason for it. And he felt that he could trust Conner, Ethan, and Kira since they were his teammates and had yet to misplace that trust in all the time he’d known them. He gave them a small glimpse into his encounter. “I know who it is. But you’re not gonna like it.” 

Ethan stared at him in disbelief. “You faced the White Ranger…  _ unmorphed… _ and survived without a scratch on you? We gotta hear this one.”

“In time, I’ll tell you how I managed it. But now’s not that time. There’s a more pressing matter at hand.”

“Is it someone we know?” Conner wondered.

Ethan looked at him like he was stupid. “Of course it’s someone we know! How else would he know Kira?”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot.”

While Conner and Ethan bickered over who was the most likely candidate, Kira quietly mulled over what Tommy had said and decided that what would hurt most of all was finding out it was one of their own friends who had turned his back on them. “Is it someone we know? Someone we trust who’s… betrayed us for power?” 

“I… I can’t answer that. But it’s Trent. Trent’s the White Ranger.” 

“It’s…  _ Trent?” _ Conner exclaimed. “Trent. As in, Anton Mercer’s kid?” 

“That’s the one,” Tommy agreed, wondering how they'd take the news now that he had broken it to them.

Kira’s eyes widened. “Trent’s the one who’s been trying to kill us? I can’t believe it. I can’t believe we ever trusted him.” 

“Before you get too ahead of yourselves, remember that just because Trent’s made some mistakes doesn’t mean it’s too late for him to turn it around.”

Hayley cast Tommy one of her looks. “Are you saying that for you or for him?” Tommy didn’t answer.

“What does that mean?” Ethan asked, catching on to the side conversation they hadn’t been invited to.

Tommy sighed. He figured if there was ever a time to open up, it was now. “I know what Trent’s going through because I was in his shoes once. I was cursed, a slave to a sinister will. And I know what it’s like to be forced to harm the people you love without a thing you can do to stop it. If my friends hadn’t given up everything to save me, I wouldn’t be here to tell you the story. This isn’t a matter of willpower. If Trent has succumbed to a similar spell, then he’s no longer the Trent we were all familiar with. And he can’t be blamed for what he’s doing because he never made the choice to begin with.”

“So you believe there’s still some good left in him?” Kira asked. 

Tommy nodded. “I think we can reach him, if we try.” 

“No.” Conner shook his head, and his eyes seethed venom. “Someone who still had some good left in them wouldn’t try to kill their friends.” 

“They would if they had no choice in the matter,” Tommy tried vainly to explain, but it was no use. He’d come to find that it was harder to reach his students than it had been reaching Trent. “You have to believe the real Trent is still in there somewhere and divide them into two separate people. That way, it’ll be easier to sympathize with his situation.”   
  
“I don’t want to sympathize with the enemy,” Conner spat back, “I want to eliminate him before he eliminates us. And now that we know his identity, what’s stopping us from putting an end to him right now?”

Tommy winced. “Guys… aren’t you being a little harsh? Trent has known Kira’s identity all this time, yet he hasn’t tried singling her out while they’re alone at school together. When he morphs, his evil half consumes him. He’s forgetting who he used to be. All that hate and anger is rubbing off on his human half the longer we leave it. Doesn't that tell you all you need to know?”

“Maybe he’s right,” Kira said skittishly, only to be shushed by Conner. 

“No. He’s wrong. Because we’ve seen him fight. Up close and personal. Been beat down and bloodied by him. Time and time again, we’ve been at his mercy and survived like he’s feeding off our pain like some sort of sick sadist. How can you just forgive something like that? I don’t believe he was ever good at all. I think he played us. And you’re too naive to admit it.”

Something flickered behind Tommy’s eyes. “If there’s anything I’m not, it’s naive.”

“All I’m saying is you act like we should risk everything to save him just like your friends did for you, but what you don’t seem to understand is, Trent is not our friend. School’s been in, what? A few weeks? We hardly know the guy. And neither do you. I know you sympathize with his situation because you feel like you’re watching history repeat itself all over again, and maybe it’s guilt that makes you believe Trent’s still a good person, but I’m telling you right now that you’re wrong. And I’m not helping you save someone who never asked to be saved.”

When Conner finished, the room remained as tense and silent as it had while he was speaking. Tommy said nothing. He didn’t look angry, but his eyes were. Then he smiled. 

“I appreciate you standing up to me, Conner. But I’m going to let you know right now that you were totally out of line. When the dino gems chose you three, I thought you’d have all the qualities it takes to make up a Power Ranger. But you don’t. Because you’re just kids. Selfish kids.”

“Trent’s not our responsibility!” Kira’s outburst came as a shock to all of them, her voice raw with the emotion she’d been holding back all this time. "He never was! Just because you hate what you did in the past doesn’t give you the right to play god with his life!” As soon as the words left her lips, she regretted them. But she didn’t take them back because she believed what she’d said. Dr. Oliver had no right to drag them into something that had nothing to do with them in the first place. 

Ethan felt helpless but to watch as their unity crumbled along with the world they’d built together as Rangers and as friends. 

The anger in Tommy’s eyes faded to disappointment. “I see how it is.” He stood up and gestured to the door. “You’ve made it perfectly clear where you stand. So I guess talking is pointless. I’ll focus on saving Trent myself, no matter what it takes. I don’t care if it kills me, but I’ll be damned if I let you three mess it up.” 

“Dr. O….” Ethan didn’t feel too good about what they’d done. Turning on Dr. Oliver was stupid and out of character. 

“Go,” Tommy ordered, his voice devoid of warmth. “You’ve shown you have no loyalty to Trent or to me. And that’s fine. I’ll take it from here. I don’t need you anymore.” The icy silence between each heated remark said all there was to say.

One by one, Conner, Ethan, and Kira filed out of the room, knowing that after tonight, their relationship with their beloved science teacher and mentor would be altered forever. They’d given him a piece of their minds, and in turn lost a piece of his heart. And the heart didn’t mend so easily.


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them sat around an empty table in one corner of Cyberspace, their spirits low. They thought collectively pouring over their math homework would help take their minds off their fight with Dr. Oliver, but the silence between questions only allowed for the memory to replay again and again in their minds. They couldn't seem to shake it.

“Do you know the answer to number fifty-seven?” Ethan punched some numbers into his calculator and frowned. “That can’t be right.” 

“Fifty-seven,” Conner answered. 

“Yeah, that one.” 

“No, that’s the answer.” 

“How is fifty-seven the answer to fifty-seven?”

“I don’t know. The teacher hates us?” 

Ethan nodded and scribbled it down. “You’re right.”

Kira had barely worked her way down to question six. She was too preoccupied to solve equations and finally voiced what all of them were thinking. “Maybe we were wrong to write Trent off so quickly.”

“Were we? I just don’t understand how Dr. O is so sure that Trent is under a spell,” Conner said for the fifty-seventh time. “Rangers have been known to abuse their powers for evil. It’s happened before, so why is Trent any different?” 

“So, what you’re saying,” Kira began, “is that Trent just pretended to be our friend the whole time. He was playing a part and sizing us up and waiting to strike when we least expected it.” 

“Why’s that so hard to believe?” This was more of a question than a statement. Conner had lost a lot of the passion behind the words. Even he wasn’t too sure about what he was trying to prove. 

Ethan grabbed his notebook and pencil and stuffed it into his bag. He’d had enough of percentages for the day. “Well, it’s certainly not any more far-fetched than assuming he’s under some kind of spell, helpless to control himself.” 

The three of them went quiet. Then they stood up all at the same time and faced each other. 

“What percentage of a chance do you think we have to make up with Dr. O?” Kira asked.

“The success rate drops every minute we waste talking about it,” Ethan replied.

Without another word, the three of them grabbed their things and sprinted back to Tommy’s place to apologize and stand by him in what he believed. Even if they had their doubts, they were a team, and teams stuck together.

Tommy looked up, startled, from the project he’d been working on at his desk as three breathless teenagers burst into the room, falling over themselves to speak when they could barely draw in enough oxygen as it was. “I thought I told you to…” 

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Kira interjected, her thin frame trembling with each gasp. “I was so out of line.”

“Me too,” Conner said, hunching over, hands on his knees. “I shouldn’t have said those things. I didn’t mean it.”

Ethan lowered himself to the floor before he keeled over and tried to catch himself. “And I’m sorry for thinking it.” 

Tommy scrutinized the three of them a long while without saying anything, raking in every little detail of their appearances and the contents of their apology and how they’d likely run a mile to get here. A smile broke through his chilly, no-nonsense facade. He could tell they were genuine. Even Hayley couldn’t help but smile. Luckily for them, Tommy Oliver was a very forgiving man.

“Say no more—you're forgiven. It took a lot of courage for you guys to come back here and admit your mistakes. I’m sorry for what I said earlier. I do need you three. More than you know. Sometimes when I’m angry, I say hurtful things I don't mean.”

Ethan chuckled, but it came out as more of a wheeze. “Did you hear that, guys? We berate him and he still finds the need to say he’s sorry to _us.”_

“It’s who I am. It’s never just one person at fault in an argument. We all need to apologize for what we contributed so we can grow and move on without any hard feelings.”

“Well said,” Hayley chimed in. “It’s good to have our little family back together again. It gets too quiet around here without you guys.”

“Now I don’t know about that,” Tommy chuckled, “But it is good to know we understand each other. I know you were only gone an hour or two, but I worry when you’re all alone out there and our pride has divided us. That’s just what Mesogog wants. We’re stronger as a team, and nothing will get in the way of the responsibility we hold as Power Rangers to the world and to each other.” Then his smile faded, and his expression became a little more serious. “I hope you guys realize that even when we argue, disagree, and go our separate ways, I’m still in your corner, no matter what. If you need me, I’ll be there, no doubt about it. You know that, right?”

“We know,” Conner said to ease Tommy’s conscience. “And we hope you know the same goes for you.” He threw his hand out, and the others joined in to complete the circle. “Dino Rangers forever, defending the world together!"


	9. Chapter 9

It was a whole new kind of torture seeing Trent at school every day, passing him by in the halls, and sitting just seats away from him in class, knowing they were powerless to help him in this kind of setting. 

Trent knew he was untouchable. It was part of the game. They knew who he was now and were willing to chase after him. But could he be caught?

Kira tried reaching out to him in the hall but was ignored. Conner tried stopping him on the field but took a ball to the groin whenever he let his guard down. And Ethan ran into Trent in the boy’s bathroom, but there wasn’t much time for chit-chat while they awkwardly relieved themselves at the urinals, so he best left it alone.

Not even Tommy had any breakthroughs to report at the end of the day. Trent had evaded every chance he had to isolate him from the other students. Time was ticking, and Trent’s hold was slipping. 

“This is driving me mad,” Conner fumed, squeezing the beat-up ball from practice. “I don’t have the patience to keep chasing after this kid.” 

“Then find some,” Tommy advised. “This is far from over.”

Tommy feared the truth: that evil was infecting Trent little by little, reaching further within the longer they left it. Like the tips of white fingers barely breaking the surface of a sea of inky black, soon there would be nothing left of him to reach out to. 

Trent was drowning, and Tommy was a lifeguard chained to his chair.


	10. Chapter 10

The computer connected to the surveillance system in the surrounding woods lit up, detecting movement, and Tommy trailed off mid-thought as a swarm of Tyrannodrones raked through the forest, clearly searching for something. Or someone.

“It can’t be another dinozord egg,” Kira mumbled to herself. “So they have to be looking for us.”

“We have to be careful,” Tommy cautioned. “It could be a trap. But we also have a job to do and a responsibility to take them down.” He reached for his morpher in sync with the others and yelled, “Dino Thunder, Power Up! Let’s get it done.”

“That’s not all,” Hayley interrupted, switching screens to focus on the flat crest of a small bank, the ground bare and covered in leaves. “We’re detecting an energy spike right there.” She pointed at a spot on the screen just as two lifeforms appeared in a surge of green electricity right under her finger. The smoking ground beneath their feet was singed to ash.

“Elsa and Zeltrax,” Tommy said. “What do you know? I’ll handle them.” 

Kira tilted her head in concern. “Alone? Are you sure?” 

Tommy was determined to make a statement and drive them out of the area. They’d stepped onto Ranger territory and wouldn’t likely leave in one piece. “Leave them to me.” 

. . .

“Looks like we meet again,” Zeltrax said menacingly, drawing his long sapphire blade from the sheath below his right knee. 

“Skip the small talk,” the Black Ranger ordered, one hand resting on the hilt of his brachio staff, “And tell me why you’re here.” 

Elsa’s lips contorted to show her teeth. “That’s for us to know and you to never find out.” She struck before he was ready for her, showering him in red sparks and smoke. With Elsa coming from his left and Zeltrax from his right, it took all his concentration to hold them off, with every attack more vicious and desperate than the last. It seemed they had something to prove: their measly worth to their heartless master.

Tommy didn’t hold back, and neither did they. He sent Zeltrax flying to the dirt with a powerful earth strike, only to raise his staff just in time to deflect Elsa’s pulsing red blade as it crashed down on top of him. 

“Enough with this,” Zeltrax muttered in annoyance. He stood up and brushed himself off, taking a few seconds’ luxury to plan his swift and final attack. That was until his attention shifted to a white form hidden amongst the trees, his back to them, watching a separate battle unfold. “The White Ranger. It looks like he’s started one fight too many. You can handle the good ol’ doctor on your own, right, Elsa?” Zeltrax trilled in a demeaning way. “Pardon me while I attend to a more pressing need.” 

“Zeltrax…” Elsa hissed, leaning into her blade with everything she had. 

Tommy took a chance and looked up for a split second, his eyes focusing on the White Ranger as he watched Kira, Ethan, and Conner demolish the Tyrannodrones. Trent made no move to step in, but just watched his enemies fight as if studying their every move. And then there was Zeltrax moving in behind the boy. _It looks like he’s burnt the candle at both ends,_ Tommy thought as he parried another of Elsa’s brutal blows and took a slice to the arm for not giving the fight his full attention. The sharp, stinging pain barely fazed him. _Come on, Trent... Please turn around._

The White Ranger didn’t budge. He was oblivious to the danger lurking in the trees. Zeltrax muttered an incantation and raised his blade, closing the gap one step at a time.

Tommy couldn’t just sit there and watch. He fell to one knee and yelled, “Wind strike!” Elsa was ripped off her feet and slammed into the neighboring trees by hurricane force winds, serving her a hard knock to the head and leaving her winded. 

Tommy jumped to his feet and cleared the bank altogether as razor-sharp spikes protruded from his arms and legs, sliding down the rest of the incline and sprinting in from the side, hoping to wedge himself between them in time.

He felt like he hadn’t done enough to save Trent. Like he’d failed to sacrifice everything Jason had to save him.

Tommy had a class to teach, three new Rangers to mentor, Mesogog and his army to defeat, and a whole world to save. And somewhere in the midst of all that, Trent had to fit in.

It was now or never. 

“Trent, look out!” Tommy jumped in the way as the powerful blade came down in all its fiery blue brilliance, countering the attack with his brachio staff to absorb some of the damage, but the sword was too charged up with dark energy to be deterred by staff or spikes and sliced right down into his chest, shattering his suit and sending him sprawling to the dirt. 

The White Ranger was in total disbelief, and even Zeltrax faltered. Something stirred inside Trent, and before Zeltrax could muster the strength to finish off his rival, he struck with his quill, marking him with an x that sent him hurling back into the trees in a devastating explosion.

Zeltrax and Elsa teleported back to Mesogog’s lair before the fight could get any uglier and they were left to fend off five Rangers alone. 

The White Ranger rushed to Tommy’s side and helped him sit up, see if he was okay. Tommy groaned, one hand pressed firmly to his ribs. Trent was unfazed by his very human expression of pain and intrigued by the altruistic act in itself. “Why’d you do that?”

Tommy struggled to speak between each strained breath. “You would’ve done the same for me.”

“You know that I wouldn’t have!” he said incredulously. 

“Maybe I’d just like to believe that you would.”


	11. Chapter 11

Trent was in turmoil. His aching heart wanted to help, but his brain burned with the desire to jump in and join the fight. Now wasn’t the time. He fought off the urge as best he could and crouched beside the injured Black Ranger. “Here I am, my sole mission to destroy you, and now I’m indebted to you? How is that supposed to work?” 

“I don’t know.” Tommy grimaced at the sharp, jabbing pain in his side. “How about we work out the details later?”

“I need to… get you to safety,” Trent said, gently heaving Tommy up from the ground and supporting him when his legs struggled to. “Which way is to base?”

“No. We can’t go there. I can’t put the others in danger. You can’t…” 

“Be trusted, I know. But your life is on the line here. Do you really think I’d drag you all the way there just to attack your team in their own domain? I’m not that stupid.”

Tommy thought it over agonizingly long and hard, all too aware of how the objects outside his direct line of vision were blurry and scattered. “I...”

“It’s over, Dr. Oliver. Something’s changed, and until I’ve figured out a way around it, there’s nothing I can do to hurt you even if I wanted to.” 

“All right,” Tommy finally relented. “I’ll trust you. I just hope that trust isn’t misplaced.”

Kira looked up just long enough to take a claw to the throat. She grunted and skidded back on her heels, twisting her enemy’s arm til it squealed. “I hope I didn’t just see that.”

“See what?” Conner grunted, bashing the butt of his staff into an enemy’s skull, knocking them out cold. 

“The White Ranger leaving with Dr. Oliver!” 

“What?" Conner exclaimed. "We have to stop him!” 

As soon as Ethan had a moment to breathe, he stopped and followed Kira’s gaze off into the woods. 

“It’s too late,” she said. “They’re… gone.”

. . .

The trio raced back to base like their lives depended on it, trusting Kira’s acute sense of direction to lead them the way the White Ranger had gone. With any luck, they’d be able to stop him before Mesogog stepped in to wrench their beloved mentor from Trent’s cold hands. 

After scouting the surrounding forest and finding it empty, there was only one place left to check. They barged into the base unmorphed, volting the last flight of stairs like it was nothing, landing on their feet at the bottom in formation and fighting stance. A wounded Tommy Oliver was being tended to by Hayley, and standing between them and their favorite teacher was no other than the menace Trent Fernandez-Mercer. 

“It’s over, Trent,” Conner spat. “We have you cornered.” 

Trent’s laughter was as cold and numb as he felt inside. “Do you really think I’d be stupid enough to let that happen?” 

“Conner and team, stand down,” Tommy ordered, sitting up to address them despite Hayley’s protests and the dizzying pain it caused him. “I was injured, and Trent carried me back here.” 

“You trusted him?” Conner said in disbelief. 

“He had no other choice,” Trent retorted. 

"Stay out of this." Tensions between the two wildcards were at an all-time high. 

“If you don’t mind, I’m here to talk to the original Power Ranger. Not the cheap carbon copies.”

“That’s it—!” 

“Conner,” a weary Dr. Oliver pleaded, “Stand down. Please.”

Conner lowered his arms to his sides and said nothing, though his hands were still balled protectively into fists. 

Trent faced the doctor but didn’t turn his back to them. He was too smart for that. “Look, Dr. Oliver, you saved my life, and I’m indebted to you. Indebted to _you_ and you _only._ Not your team. They’re still fair game.”

Conner gritted his teeth but said nothing. 

“Trent…” 

“The second part of it is that I won’t tell anyone where your base is, and I won’t come back here again, so you don’t have to worry about me. I feel like I owe that to you. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be going now.” 

“No, Trent, that isn’t good enough.” 

“What?” 

“If you truly want to pay me back for what I did for you, give me twenty minutes of your time. No more, no less. Just twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes with you or with them?” He raised an eyebrow in their direction, not liking his chances with three hot-headed teenagers.

“Don’t worry about them. They’ll come around. Eventually.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Conner muttered, only to be shushed by Ethan and nudged in the ribs by Kira’s elbow.

Trent hesitated and took a step back towards the door. “This is another one of your tricks, isn’t it?”

Tommy raised his hands to show there was nothing in them and shook his head. “No tricks, just time. What do you say?”

Trent was torn between the two options he’d been given, one against his will, the other free to choose. “I… I can’t.” 

“Gotta run back to Mesogog?” Conner jeered.

Trent whipped to face him, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. “Don’t toy with me. You’re only alive because I allow it.” 

“Yeah, right—” A single glare from Dr. Oliver was enough to silence him.

“I have a responsibility to… Mesogog, he… But I…” Trent sighed. “I guess I’ll stay. But I can’t stay for long. And… take off your dino bracelets.” It was more of a suggestion than an order, but that didn’t stop him from demanding it.

No one jumped to comply. “What for?” Ethan asked suspiciously.

“I don’t feel safe around you four while you’re wearing them. If this truly isn’t a trap, then you’ll have no trouble surrendering them for the twenty minutes I’m here.”

“All right,” Kira agreed. “But only if you take yours off, too.” 

Trent stared down at his wrist and fiddled with the bracelet. “That’s just the trouble. I can’t take it off.” 

“Then why would we take off ours and render ourselves defenceless against you, should you decide to turn on us?” Ethan posed a more than logical argument.

“Yeah, you're right. I didn’t think it through. Never mind. Let’s just get this over with.” 

_He’s a slave to his wrist,_ Tommy thought to himself. _The real Trent’s still in there somewhere, and I catch glimpses of him every now and again, only to watch him kick and scream as he’s buried down by spite and malice. I hope one day soon he finds some peace._


End file.
